


At Last My Love Has Come Along

by LegoTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cabin Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Gamora (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, POV Peter Quill, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Protective Peter Quill, Romance, Vacation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTea/pseuds/LegoTea
Summary: Peter lands the pod without any trouble, but the rain continues to beat down on the pod’s windows. Gamora finally relaxes next to Peter when he shuts off the pod, but before he opens it, he takes her hand in his and gives her a comforting squeeze.“Not the most ideal conditions, but.... I think this’ll be fun!” he says, trying to lighten the mood, despite the gray skies and torrential downpour.(Peter and Gamora go to a cabin on Berhert for some alone time, but the night doesn't quite go how Peter expected.)





	At Last My Love Has Come Along

When Peter planned to go camping with Gamora, he hadn’t expected it to be quite so.... wet.

When he and Gamora enter Berhert’s atmosphere, squished together in the small traveling pod, he groans. The sky is a dull grey, and they’re stuck in a downpour. Rain lashes at the pod’s entire viewscreen, and it’s so foggy that Peter can barely see ten yards in front of him.

That must have been why the cabin rental was so cheap, he thinks with an internal swear, navigating the ship as Gamora tenses up beside him.

“It’s ok,” he assures her. “I got this.”

As he slowly lowers the traveling pod, keeping an eye for lightning, he thinks, ‘well, at least we didn’t bring the Benatar.’

He had decided a few days ago to ask Gamora if she wanted to go on a trip, just the two of them to Berhert.

After the Guardians recovered what was left of the Milano, they had discovered there were sentient inhabitants on the island. They were luckily a peaceful species, short and humanoid with tails for balance and catlike ears. Their skin could change colors to blend in the background of their surroundings, and most of them lived in tightknight communities scattered around the planet. The group the Guardians met near the Milano offered to help them transport the remnants of the ship, which ended up too busted for even Rocket to fix. He set up a defense system for the locals, and they offered up one of their lodging cabins to the Guardians if they ever wanted to visit Berhert again.

The other Guardians looked like they’d rather go through 400 jumps in a row, but Peter noticed that Gamora looked interested in the idea.

So, the Guardians left Berhert, with their damaged ship on board the Quadrant. Kraglin dropped them off on Xandar, where they met with Nova Prime. Peter was a bit embarrassed to ask if their ship could be repaired again, but after the Guardians explained why the blob in the city had been stopped before it could consume Xandar, Nova Prime was more than willing to give them a brand new M-class ship, larger than the Milano and with an accompanying pod.

The Guardians stayed in the swanky quarters provided by the Nova Corps, free of charge, as they waited for their ship to be repaired. Kraglin took off on the Quadrant to reunite with Stakar and the other Ravager leaders, and Peter took some time to deal with Yondu’s passing. He and the Guardians combed through the Milano’s wreckage for items and they (well, at least Peter, Gamora, and Groot) said goodbye to his baby.

By this point, Gamora was regularly sleeping with Peter. They didn’t do anything, save for a few stolen kisses. That first one after Yondu’s funeral, as they lay on his bed on the Quadrant watching the last of the fireworks, was one of the happiest moments of Peter’s life. Gamora, who was more compassionate than she’d ever give herself credit for, left it at that, and they hadn’t ventured beyond kissing and cuddling.

Now, two weeks after their first kiss, Peter’s very much looking forward to them having more private time.

As he manages to steer the pod through the rain, he sees the cabin he rented from the locals. It sits snugly inside the base of a mountain, across a narrow muddy path that separates it from the nearby forest.

The cabin doesn’t look like one of the wooden cabins Peter had stayed with his mom when they went to Yosemite. Instead, as he guides the pod into a smooth landing next to the cabin, he can see that the walls facing them are lined with some kind of waterproof metal.

Peter lands the pod without any trouble, but the rain continues to beat down on the pod’s windows. Gamora finally relaxes next to Peter when he shuts off the pod, but before he opens it, he takes her hand in his and gives her a comforting squeeze.

“Not the most ideal conditions, but.... I think this’ll be fun!” he says, trying to lighten the mood, despite the gray skies and torrential downpour.

Gamora nods and offers him a small smile. She doesn’t look as wary as she had been on the ride over here, and she must be feeling much better, because she leans over to plant a kiss on Peter’s cheek, next to his lips.

When she leans back to grab her stuff, she smirks at Peter’s awed expression. Her kisses tend to do that, make him mooney-eyed and send his heart into overdrive.

He still has his awed, almost dazed gaze trained on her, when she hits the button to open the pod, and the rain cascades down on them. Peter wishes there was an awning they could’ve landed under.

Gamora carries both their traveling bags with her as she leaps out of the pod, gracefully, and runs toward the cabin’s entrance. She’s so quick, Peter’s still scrambling to get out of the pod, then realizes he’s still got his seatbelt on, and then he unbuckles and manages to jump out of the pod too, closing it behind him as he races toward Gamora.

He wants to spend time with her, and is glad they’ll get to be together for the weekend, with no interruptions from the others. He’d given them the weekend off to do whatever they wanted, so long as Mantis and Groot would be safe. Rocket had insisted they would be fine, before making a snarky remark that Peter “better treat Gamora right, or ya might end up in pieces.”

Peter punches in the code he’d received when he booked the cabin, snorting at the memory of Rocket’s comment. Peter knows he’s going to treat Gamora right. He looks at her, and thinks she’s ready for their weekend together too.

He’s been imagining their first time for months, and he’s grown increasingly more excited about it, especially because he hasn’t had any sex (well, not with someone else) since he met Gamora. Not that he deserved a prize for ‘waiting,’ but he hasn’t ever done that before, gone that long without sex. After she confessed they did have an ‘unspoken thing,’ he only had eyes for her. Although, now that he really thinks about it, she’s had his heart since they met. He had flirted with a few women  here and there before they kissed, but nothing past that. And that was the old Peter. It was all in the past.

So, in actuality, he’s not really worried about the rain, because he assumes he and Gamora will just spend the whole weekend in bed. And he’s very ok with that.

It’s cozy and warm in the cabin when they enter, and as soon as Gamora steps foot in it (clinging onto the bags despite Peter offering to help her carry them), she immediately starts checking everything out. After scoping out the place for any potential dangers or lurking Kree radicals, she sets about unpacking their stuff, taking on a professional, businesslike demeanor.

As she unpacks their bags in the bedroom, Peter takes his time to check out the place. It’s got everything: a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, dining table, and a bed with a heated pad under the mattress. Not too shabby, Peter thinks, pleased with the cabin’s interior. His favorite part is the fireplace, and he’s surprised to see that it’s already got some wood burning away, despite the rain.There must be a ventilation system built into the mountain that allows the fire to burn without smoking up the place. The locals must have ignited it shortly before their arrival.

After checking the fridge, which is fully stocked, Peter heads to the bedroom. As soon as he enters it, he can tell Gamora is nervous. She’s putting the last of their clothes away, hurrying around the room with a breathless energy that he knows she gets when she’s not entirely comfortable.

“Hey, don’t worry about the bags, babe,” he says, going over to them and zipping them up. “I got ‘em. You should relax.”

“Maybe we should call the others,” she says, not meeting his eyes as she refolds his pants and puts them in a reddish brown dresser drawer. “They might be wondering if we made it here all right.”

Peter opens his mouth to make some snide remark about Rocket having forgotten they even exist, but he decides that if it’ll help Gamora to feel more comfortable, he’ll call the others.

After they explain about the rain and Drax explains that the other Guardians decided to go back to Xandar to stay in their free Nova Corps suite, Gamora insists on saying goodnight to Groot. While she talks to him, Peter still can’t quite understand the young tree, but he thinks maybe Gamora’s getting the hang of understanding him, because she can carry on a conversation with him.

The call lasts a little over ten minutes, but to Peter, it feels like an hour. He loves the Guardians, he’d give up his life for the others.... But he really wants this weekend to be about him and Gamora.

After she hangs up, she still looks restless, so Peter heads to the kitchen to throw together a meal for them. He cooks up some steak, prepares salad, and heats up one of the ready-made stews as Gamora sets the table. When they finally tuck in, Gamora visibly enjoys the food, which sets Peter more at ease. They share some of the locals’ wine, which isn’t half bad, and Peter’s really starting to feel like this night is going just right. He knows Gamora can’t get drunk like he can, as she had told him months ago when they went out to a bar with Drax, but Peter pours a couple glasses for the both of them, enjoying the romantic atmosphere during their dinner.

The next part is exactly what he’s been looking forward to.

He connects the Zune to a couple speakers in the living room, and starts a playlist he made just for this occasion.  He stokes the fire a little, putting on a couple more logs, and he asks Gamora to join him for a dance.

He sighs and buries his face in her hair. Everything’s going just right. He’s feeling lightheaded, but not drunk. He knows Gamora’s not feeling the alcohol at all, but she’s sated from their meal. The fire warms them, and he’d turned off all the lights to give them a more intimate, romantic atmosphere. They dance to a couple songs on the Zune, slow love songs to get them both in the mood (even though Peter’s already been there for a couple hours.)

“Sit down with me?” he asks, and Gamora nods. Peter drops down to sit on the thick, soft carpet in front of the fireplace and Gamora slowly joins him. They’ve both changed into comfortable clothes they usually wear when they go to sleep.

Peter takes Gamora in his arms, and she sinks into his embrace, sitting on top of his lap in front of the fire.

“You feelin’ ok?” he asks her, his voice low and husky with anticipation.

“Yes,” she says. “Thank you for asking me to come here with you, Peter. Aside from the rain, it’s nice.”

“Yeah,” he says, gazing up at her as the firelight shines from behind her, making her hair look even more radiant.

She leans down to kiss him, and it’s everything Peter imagined it would feel like. Even though they’ve kissed before, here, with just the two of them, with a slow song playing in the background as the fireplace warms them, it feels even more special.

When they pause in their making out, Peter’s voice is a bit breathless as he speaks. “This is the first time I’ve ever taken someone on a trip.”

Gamora blinks down at him, then shakes her head. “I don’t believe you.”

“Well,” he says, thinking it’s best to tell her the truth, “Ok, this is the first time I’ve taken someone on a trip and wanted to stay on the trip the whole time with them.”

“I’m honored,” Gamora says dryly.

“Ah, I’m saying this all wrong,” he says, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve been wanting to do this with you for a while. We don’t have a lot of privacy with the others.”

“True. Drax does tend to stare when he sees us together,” Gamora says.

“Yeah, I gotta talk to him about that,” Peter says, “I guess what I’m tryin’ to say is, I just wanna be with you.”

Gamora’s expression changes when she sees the sincerity in his eyes. She dives back in for another kiss, and, when it’s starting to get really intense, Peter breaks away from it, gasping for her to give him a second. She does, and he leans backward to pull off his shirt.

It’s really happening. He’s going to make love to her, here, for the first time, and he can tell it’s gonna be the best.

He runs his hand under her shirt, thinking to himself, ‘Oh yeah, this is it,” and when she moans in response, he helps take her shirt off, and he stares at her.

She’s absolutely gorgeous. He starts kissing her neck and touching her perfect breasts. He’s got her in his lap, sucking on her nipples one by one. He’s waited for this for so long and he can’t wait to make love to her. It’s the perfect first time, with the music encouraging them, and the fire warming them as the rain pours down outside.

He starts to wonder, as he swirls his tongue around her nipples, if maybe he should take this to the bedroom. Maybe she would prefer that.

His head is thick with desire, and it’s hard for him to think straight, but he decides as he mouths her breasts that in front of the first, on the thick carpet, will be amazing. The carpet under them is soft enough, and there’s a blanket nearby on the couch for them to curl up under when they’re done. Yeah, he thinks, the mood is right, the music is good, and he’s got the girl of his dreams in his arms. Nothing could go wrong.

He moves his attention from her breasts back up to her face, kissing her with fervor as he takes his hand and slip it between their stomachs, sliding it down and into the waistband of her underwear.

Then, Gamora suddenly breaks away from him.

“I’m sorry,” she says, panting.

“Sorry?” Peter mumbles, gazing up at her. “Baby, there’s no need to be sorry. Why’re you....”

She shakes her head, and apologizes again, grabbing her shirt and slipping it back over her.

“Gamora?”

He blinks, looking up at her as she jumps up, leaving him sitting in front of the fire. He’s hard as a rock, barely able to think, but when he looks up at her, peering at her face, he can clearly see her expression of pure panic.

Before he can even process what’s happening, Gamora races out of the living room, bounding across the cabin toward the door.

She opens it and bursts out into the night.

Into the rain.

Peter sits there, utterly dumbfounded, as the door swings shut behind her.

It takes him half a minute to fully understand what just happened, but when he realizes she’s gone, he opens his mouth and cries out:

“GAMORA!”

Peter scrambles to his feet, nearly tripping over his own shirt. He grabs it, pulling it on as he screams her name again, as though she can hear him through the rain

He rushes around the cabin in a blur. It’s like someone dumped ice water on him, even in the warmth of the cabin.

His mind racing a mile a minute, he manages to find his boots, and tugs them on with frustrated growls. He throws his long coat over him as he rushes toward the entrance.

He bolts outside and can barely see five feet in front of him. He’s surrounded by trees, and his heart sinks in his chest.

“GAMORA!” he cries again.

Peter’s eyes catch on the traveling pod and he races over to it.

He spends several hours searching the area for her. Luckily, he has the cabin’s location programmed into his helmet, which he thanks his lucky stars that he doesn’t take off until after he gets naked. He turns it on to help him see through the downpour, searching the trees and the mountain for Gamora.

Frantic, and bleary eyed from searching relentlessly, Peter hits the communication panel to call Rocket.

After getting chewed out for a minute for waking up Rocket, Peter hurriedly explains the situation, nearly sobbing as he trips over his words.

“What, you lost her?” Rocket demands. “How the hell did you manage to do that?”

“Never mind that,” Peter says, tears nearly choking his words. “I’m gonna need your help to find her.  Please.”

Rocket’s quiet for a moment, then says, “Ok, keep lookin’. I’ll wake up the others, we’ll be there in ten or so hours.”

Peter hangs up, still feeling utterly helpless. What if he never finds her? What if she slipped and fell, and is unconscious?

Peter doesn’t even want to go down that road.

He wants to rub at his eyes, but he can’t while the mask is still on. Another hour passes, and he still can’t find her. His body tells him he needs to get some rest, he can’t push himself to exertion, but he ignores that and keeps on going. He’ll spend the next 10 hours in the pod looking for her, if he has to.

Then, another twenty minutes later, he sees it.

A flash of magenta illuminated by the beam of the pod.

“GAMORA!” He cries out, slamming on the controls to bring down the pod.

He nears a small cavern on the other side of the mountain, his unblinking gaze trained on Gamora’s hair, a bright shock set against the grey rock.

He lands the pod on the steep incline nearby and jumps out of it, racing over to the cavern.

It’s barely a cavern, more of a deep crack in the mountain. Gamora sits inside of it, her knees up to her chin as she holds her legs. She’s shivering, completely soaked.

“Hang on, Gamora,” he says, over and over as he finally makes it to her. “I gotcha. I gotcha, baby.”

He takes off his longcoat and swings it over her shoulders, wrapping it around her. Gamora doesn’t say anything, her eyes closed, her teeth almost chattering as her entire body shakes.

Peter carries her back to the pod, gently laying her inside of it, then he climbs in, soaked and already numb from the cold, just from being outside for several minutes.

He programs the pod to automatically take them back to the cabin, and he takes Gamora in his arms, rubbing her shoulders as she rests against his chest, shaking as he murmurs to her, “You’re safe now, you’re ok,” as the pod races through the rain.

 

Gamora doesn’t say anything the entire time. He carries her to the living room, not caring that they’re both getting the place wet, and after he sets her down on the couch, he races to the main bathroom connected to the bedroom, grabbing a few towels.

He slowly removes his longcoat from her, then pats her down as she shivers in front of the fire.

“Hey, Gamora....” He says. “I gotta take your clothes off, ok? It’s to help you. I won’t do anything, I promise.”

She looks up at him, her eyes wide, but then after a moment, she nods, and she manages to get to her feet as Peter helps her remove her clothes.

Peter gets a bag and puts her wet, ice cold clothes in them, and after a moment’s pause, he puts in his own as well.

They’re both standing naked in front of the fire, but sex couldn’t be further from Peter’s mind.

“I’ll warm you up, okay?” he says, and gives her a second to understand what he’s saying. “No funny stuff, I swear.”

Gamora nods, still shivering as Peter slowly reaches out and starts gently kneading her skin. She’s ice cold to the touch, but he knows that he shouldn’t just throw a blanket on her and put her in front of the fire. If her physiology is like his, she’d die from shock if she got too warm too fast.

He slowly kneads her arms, back, and legs, and he notices that she becomes more responsive, kneading his skin as well the more he goes. Due to her modifications, her body temperature seems to rise at a gradual rate, and after ten minutes or so, she’s not shivering as much.

Peter asks if she can walk to the bed, and she puts her arm over his shoulder as he helps her walk to it. He helps her lie down on the mattress, dry and warming up, and he tells her not to get under the covers yet. “I’ll make some tea for you,” he says, turning on the bed’s heating pad. “I’ll be back in a few.”

It takes him another ten minutes to find the tea, prepare it, and add some honey. He brings it back to her, and Gamora’s thankfully no longer shaking as she drinks it. Peter drinks some too, standing in front of her, feeling back to normal himself. But he honestly doesn’t care as much about his own physical state, he’s just glad Gamora is back with him and that she’s alive and seemingly ok.

Then Peter realizes as they drain their tea in silence, that he’s still completely naked.

“You ok?” he asks, and Gamora nods.

“Thank you,” she says, clutching onto the mug. It’s the first time she’s spoken since he found her.

“I called the others. They’ll be here in several hours, and we’ll take you back to Xandar to make sure you’re ok. Or we can go find the locals, see if they can get you warmed up.”

“No,” Gamora says quickly. “I’m.... I’ll be fine. I don’t think I’ll need any medical assistance.”

Peter doesn’t say anything, thinking it would be a good idea for them to go to the Nova medical facility anyway, as soon as the others got here. “Ok. I’ll go, uh.... Get everything cleaned up. Don’t worry about it,” Peter says when Gamora starts to get up. “I got it. I can camp out on the couch when I’m done.”

Gamora shakes her head vehemently. “No. Please, stay here with me.”

Peter hesitates. “You sure?”

“Yes. I’m really sure,” she says, and he believes her.

Peter takes their mugs back to the kitchen, putting them in the sink. He cleans up the entrance and couch as much as he can with the towels, shoving them into the bag with the wet clothes. He turns off the Zune and puts out the fire, then heads to the small bathroom to relieve himself, splashing warm water on his face.

Then, when he gets back to the bedroom, he sees Gamora lying on the bed, dressed in another pair of her jammies.

Peter pulls open the dresser drawers quietly until he finds another set of his own sleeping clothes.

He starts to get into bed with Gamora, then pauses, wondering if this is the best idea, considering she ran away from him. He doesn’t want to scare her off again.

“I’m fine,” Gamora says, turning over onto her side to face Peter. “Come here.”

Peter slowly gets onto the bed beside her.

“Is it ok if we use the blanket now?” she asks, her voice sounding small, almost childlike.

“Yeah,” Peter says, and they rearrange themselves so that they’re under the covers the heating pad comforting underneath them.

Peter keeps a healthy amount of space between them, but Gamora rolls back onto her side again, facing him.

“I’m so sorry, Peter,” she says, her eyes watering. “I shouldn’t have scared you and ran off like that.”

“What? Me, scared? Pshht,” Peter says, but even he sounds unconvincing to himself.

“I’ve never.... Been with someone else before,” Gamora says, slowly, and Peter’s breath catches in his throat. “I should’ve told you. I was scared. I thought that, you had gone to such lengths to make the night perfect, and.... I thought that I wouldn’t live up to your expectations. I also thought....” She blinked, and a tear ran down her cheek. “I thought that once we slept together, you might lose interest and move on to another woman.”

“Oh, Gamora,” he says sadly. She wouldn’t let herself believe that he truly loves her, and wants to be with only her.

“But,” she says before he can continue, “After tonight, I believe that this isn’t just a fling for you. I don’t think anyone else would’ve spent hours searching for me, in the rain.”

“What? Why not?” Peter says, horrified. “How could anyone just let you stay out there like that?”

“Some people would,” she says, and then shifts closer to Peter, taking his hand, enveloping it in his. “I didn’t do it on purpose. This isn’t a test. I really haven’t had sex before. I don’t.... I don’t know what I’m doing, and I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“If it helps,” he says, squeezing her hand in return, “I don’t know what I’m doing either.”

She raises her brows at him.

“Not sex, I mean, you already know about that,” he admits. “But.... I mean, this. Being in a real relationship with.... with someone I love.”

“Me too,” Gamora said, starting to smile, and she leans over and gives him a short kiss on the cheek.

“It was my fault,” Peter says. “I should’ve gone slower, made this more about us just spending time together. I’ve just been so crazy about you, I....” He realizes he’s just giving excuses for pressuring her, so instead he moves his free hand up to wipe away her tear. “I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t need to be. I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” she admits. “I am attracted to you.”

“You are?” He asks perking up

Her smile grows wider. “Yes.”

He breathes out a sigh of relief. “That’s enough for me, then.”

“I have had..... thoughts,” Gamora says, “about touching you for a while.”

Peter swallows. “Me too.” 

“Well that’s a surprise,” Gamora says, and then looks like she’s trying not to laugh.

“A joke! You made a joke!” He squeezes her hand as she scoots closer to him. “Ok, maybe we just need to... take it slow. This is the first time I’ve ever been with someone I care about, and I don't wanna mess this up.”

“Likewise.”

She moves even closer to him, so that their bodies are touching.

Peter isn’t used to just cuddling. He is used to things going somewhere, when he’s in bed with someone. But when Gamora looks at him, he realizes the fullness in his heart is greater than the tightness in his pants, and he moves his free hand to her arm, stroking it as they fall asleep.

 

When the others arrive at the cabin, Rocket takes one look at Gamora, who’s back to perfect health, and he smacks his forehead. “We raced across the galaxy for nothin’?”

“It’s nice to see you too again, Rocket,” Gamora says.

“Look at all the food!” Drax announces, standing at the fridge. “This will make a bountiful feast for us.”

“Groot wants to go play in the forest,” Mantis says, Groot sitting on her shoulder. The skies are clear and the sun is shining brightly outside.

“Let’s all go for a hike,” Peter says, hauling the bag of wet clothes and towels over his shoulder. “I need to wash all this stuff before we take off. Then we can come back for lunch and head back to Xandar.”

Gamora sighs. “You’re really not going to make me see a medic when we get there, are you?”

“Can’t be too careful,” Peter says cheerfully, and Mantis runs out of the cabin toward the woods, with Gamora heading out after them.

“So,” Drax says, closing the refrigerator. “You found Gamora. Hovat would’ve done the same for me. Since Gamora has apparently accepted you as her mate, how were your relations last night?”

“Dude,” Peter says, rolling his eyes as he stuffs his Zune in his pocket with his free hand. “We didn’t do anything.”

“Oh, yeah, sure you didn’t,” Rocket says, snickering.

“Nope,” Peter says. He does get a kick out of seeing their shocked expressions. “Come on, guys, I’m not like that, ok?”

“Yes you are,” they both said at the same time.

“I imagined finding this place in utter disrepair, after you and Gamora would have consummated your desires for one another,” Drax says, eyeing all of the intact furniture in the cabin. “Hovat and I would have completely wrecked this entire place during our first time as an intimate couple.”

“Yeah, that sounds like it.... would have been awesome,” Peter says, quickly cutting him off before he can divulge more information. “But Gamora and I have decided we’re gonna take things slow.”

“What, you gonna swear to celibacy?” Rocket asks, eyeing Peter dubiously.

“Oh, I don’t think it’ll come to that,” Peter says, looking out of the windows toward the opening of the woods, where Groot hops from Mantis’s shoulder to Gamora’s. Peter watches her vibrant hair flying out behind her as she strides confidently toward the forest.

“But,” Peter says, watching the love of his life as she turns around, seeing to sense him looking at her, and she waves at him, “I’ll wait for her as long as she wants.”

And Peter keeps his promise to Gamora.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, comment, and left kudos. All of your feedback and kind words mean so much to me!


End file.
